


Sakurako After School

by Warkster



Category: K-On!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Most "known" characters just get a mention, Secret Santa, Silly, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warkster/pseuds/Warkster
Summary: This was written as a result of a secret santa for a forum I participate in. Enjoy.





	Sakurako After School

**Sakuragaoka All-Girls Private High School. Faculty Office. Thursday, 4 PM.  
  
  
** "Cheers" When Rintaro Ayukawa arrived to the faculty office, he noticed an uncommon sight: A number of his co-workers were still at the office this late. "Whoa, lotsa after-hours today, seems like"  
  
"Thanks for the hard work, Ayukawa" Seiji Wakamatsu, head of the faculty office, greeted his fellow teacher arriving at the premises. "Well, it is the week right after Golden Week"  
  
"Ugh, why is it so hot?" Tetsuya Kagurazaka fanned himself while complaining about the scorching hot weather they're currently experiencing after returning from golden week. "You'd swear Karasuyama is some kind of sadist to actually use the sports grounds instead of the exercise rooms at the gym for PE classes"  
  
"I think the teacher in charge of P.E. knows a thing or two more about workout regimens than anyone here" Ayukawa rebutted, mostly to try and save everyone the energy. "Plus, Nurse Namikawa did mention how air-conditioned rooms might be bad long term for exercising"  
  
"I dunno. The gym might look like it'd be way more windy, but it tends to get stuffy in a real hurry at this time of year" Kagurazaka often had to employ the Gymnasium for temporal cleanup duty, so that experience probably came in handy.  
  
"That so” Wakamatsu didn't even stop writing down his records of assistance to look at his fellow teachers. “Unrelated, but has anyone seen Ms. Yamanaka?"  
  
"I recall seeing her talk with the headmaster earlier" Gongenzaka butted in while supporting himself with the mop he was using just a moment ago.  
  
"Seriously?" Wakamatsu rubbed the sleep off his eyes that had accumulated from a long day at work, letting out a short sigh as he finished. "I know she's the youngest among our ranks, but I swear headmaster is just gonna end up spoiling her rotten"  
  
"You mean when she ain't using him as a mannequin?" Gongenzaka intervened once again, all while wringing the water off the mop.  
  
"Huh?" Ayukawa's bemused expression led him to look at Wakamatsu, who shrugged quickly before getting back to his assistance record.  
  
"Ayu, surely you musta' realized by now" Kagurazaka joined the conversation yet again. "I'm thinking the headmaster has taken a fancy for the frilly costumes she often uses with the club"  
  
"Again?!" Wakamatsu groaned at the prospects of trying to talk with both the headmaster and Ms. Yamanaka. "Okay, I don't care what Mr. Hori has to say, we need to t--"

Before anyone could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting" The assistant to the faculty office, Kengo Arisugawa, was often the bearer of bad news.  
  
"Ah, Arisugawa. Thanks for the hard work. What is it?" Wakamatsu understood this and just decided to bear it and smile in most occasions.  
  
"Superintendent Nikaido is coming up the stairs, just letting you know since... well"  
  
“Ah, good to know. Was getting tired of writing my reports and whatnot. I still have until Monday” Wakamatsu quickly got up his seat and gestured for the rest of the currently present teachers and staff to accompany him.  
  
“Let’s go for a drink once it’s done” Ayukawa added.  
  
"Wait, Pops is coming?" Kagurazaka quickly perked up.  
  
"DON'T... call him that" Wakamatsu seemingly blew his lid, but quickly dialed it back. As a result of that, both Ayukawa and Kagurazaka backed away without making much of a fuss...  
  
"C'mon, let's go greet him!" Or so it seemed, yet Kagurazaka’s enthusiasm couldn’t be denied when he paced himself faster while running towards the stairs.  
  
“Just remember, he’s in the prefectural board of education for a reason, so—” Before Ayukawa could continue, he realized Tetsuya had left the faculty office before them.  
  
“HEY, POPS! HOW ARE YO—G’EH!”

The unmistakable sound of a chalk being flung at a significant velocity and making point of impact with a forehead in a rather painful fashion echoed for all to hear. Wakamatsu winced at the accompanying thud that followed. For a second, he looked at the ceiling before taking a deep breath.

“I need a beer”

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb, not properly proofed and poorly thought out, but here it is. It was fun, though!


End file.
